Save me
by bleedingdimand69
Summary: Kagome sat at the edge of her bed. Her breaths were short and she was shaking miserably. Her hands clutched her newly formed wounds on her stomach and back... Rated m for mature readers
1. Pain

**Disclaimer : As much as I love Inuyasha I don't own him ... For now any ways ( Evil Laugh goes here) lol really I don't own the guy or characters.**

Kagome sat at the edge of her bed. Her breaths were short and she was shaking miserably. Her hands clutched her newly formed wounds on her stomach and back.

" K-Kagome are you okay ?", Saota asked from the corner of her room. Saota was never beaten like Kagome. It had been happening more know than ever. Their mother Kiori, married Naraku two years ago. In the beginning every thing was fine they were a happy family, but after Kiori past away Naraku started to act differently.

First he was only yelling and drinking all the time, but recently hr started hitting on Kagome. The poor boy didn't know whether to go and console his sister or just leave her be. He wanted to kill Naraku for what he had done, but he knew that he was to weak and if he tried to fight, it would only end in more beatings for his beloved sister.

Her raven hair clung to her tear stained face. Her mind was blank her brother' s calling out to her was muffled by her loud sobbing. Her body felt as if She had been numb and her once beautiful skin was now filled with blue, black, and purple bruises. _**Why had he changed so suddenly, it wasn't always like this, **_those words replayed in her mind over and over again.

**Ok I know this chappy is short but I really need to know what you guys think before i can write any further. The last story I was writing must have sucked because unless I start to get better or any reviews i'm not writing any more to It. THE SAME GOES FOR THIS STORY... NO REVIEWS AND I WONT KEEP WRITING!!**

**Any way tell me what you think**

**Bye Bye ; )**


	2. Good bye

**Hey whats up peoples I know I got this posted up pretty quick but hey it's the summer and Its not like I have any thing better to do.**

**Any way I want to give thanks to KittyKritik, Demonfan43, and WildLatin for reading and reviewing**

**And to KittyKritik I will do my best to make this story different from the ones that I have read That are similar to mine And Again thanks for reading guys**

**Disclaimer : Hey People I don't on Inuyasha or its characters**

**On with the story**

Inuyasha watched as his legal guardian Sesshoumaru, shoved his tongue down his girlfriends mouth. It was absolutely repulsive the way they would act as if they were the only people in the world." Get a room!", Inuyasha barked as the couple momentarily broke away from each other. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, they had just moved to there new home and he was all ready being an ass.

" How about you do something better with your life than looking at me and what i'm doing" Sesshoumaru said only now he was looking at Rin with a perverted grin on his face. Rin giggled as she started hugging Sesshoumaru.

The hanyou almost threw up looking at the cheesy couple. His eyes danced around the new house covered with taped boxes, **moving sucks**. He grabbed the box marked _Inuyasha' s things_ and walked down the hall towards his new room. He hated the fact that everything was so different.

Just the other day he was with his mom and now he was with the one person he could not stand, the all too perfect Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He would soon have to go to a school where he didn't know anyone. This would be a horrible year he could tell. Life as he knew it was slowly drifting away.

* * *

"K-Kagome... Kagome please say something" her little brother was pleading with her. She was all out of tears she could no longer cry. Kagome looked at her little brother she could see the water in his eyes ready to fall. He had made his way closer to her while she had her back turned to him.

" Saota.." she spoke barely above a whisper, but the room was so silent that he somehow managed to hear her "...Saota... come here" She held her arms out towards him and he quickly ended the space between them rushing into his sisters arms.

She held him as if he were her own child. "Saota", She began again " Listen to me... you need to run away". Saota' s eyes widened when he heard those words. He looked at Kagome and could tell by the look on her face that she was dead serious.

"What ?", he asked totally confused by her words. Kagome took a large intake of breath before she spoke again.

"You can't stay here... it' s a matter of time before he tries to hit you too and i' ll be damned if I let you get hurt". Saota pushed of of his sister It was his turn to speak

"NO !", He shouted in a whisper " I won't leave you behind so..no". Kagome frowned at her brother' s stubbornness, did he have to be just like her. She smiled softly knowing exactly what card to pull to get him to go.

" Saota mama would want you to be protected and in order for you to be safe you must leave, it was mama' s wish for you to be safe", she left herself out knowing full well he would try to pin it against the hug between her and her brother, she pulled out a silver shoe box from under her bed and took out a bundle of money before handing it to Saota. She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Saota... Naraku is going to come and take me with him soon..." saying his name put a nasty taste in Kagome' s mouth "...so when we leave I want you to make a run for it to that abandon house three neighborhoods from ours. If i am not there In three days leave without me, okay?" Kagome watched as her brother started to tear up.

"And what ever you do, **don't** get the police involved", Kagome smiled at Saota, she didn't want him to cry or be scared any more, but it killed her to know deep down inside that this would be the last time she saw her brother. She held back the tears as she hugged Saota once more " I love you" she whispered to him.

" I love you too sis" he whispered back.

" KAGOME GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER NOW!!", Kagome and Saota both jumped when they heard the evil man shout. Kagome walked out of the room without looking back she knew she was making the right choice. She walked down the stairs to come face to face with her step dad. "Come on lets go", he grabbed her arm tightly as they walked out of the house. Naraku threw her in the passenger side of the car before slumping into the driver seat.

Saota watched as the car left with his sister and disappeared out of his eye site. He wiped the tears from his face angrily as he shoved the money in his pocket and ran towards his room. Grabbing his book back, he shoved random clothes inside of it, then he trudged over to his night stand and grabbed the photo of him his mother and his sister. He stared at it for a while gently tracing his fingers over the happy faces in the photo and placed it in his bag before zipping it up and rushing out the door.

**OK I am done for now encase you did not know wait of course you didn't know silly me Kagome is 16 and Saota is 11 Inuyasha is 16 and Sesshoumaru and Rin are both 25**

**Yes Inuyasha and Sessh are both half demon and demon but they use necklaces to hide that fact you will find out more about that later next chappy you will find out where Naraku and Kagome went but I will give you a special shout out if you can guess it (by now you should know that i also want a review tell me if you like it or not let me know whats up)**

**Please please PLEASE review**

**Thanks for reading bye bye ; )**


	3. Shattered Inosence

**Hey guys and gals I love Love love the fact that you gave me reviews and I wasn't flamed so that rocks.**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you dblueheartless and Princess Stormcloud0217 for reviewing  
**

**Disclaimer : you all know I don't own the sexy Inuyasha or the other characters**

**On with the story**

Kagome sat quietly on the passenger side of Naraku' s car. She had no clue where he was taking her all she knew was that he was taking her some place. Her mind raced on what was going to happen to her, She was deeply afraid of him for he kept looking and smirking at her during the whole ride.

" W-Where are you taking me ?",the young teen asked. Naraku looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and started chuckling. " Your old enough to start working", he reached his hand over and grabbed her face. Kagome' s eyes shot wide, she could no longer breath she couldn' t understand what he was doing.

" Yes... a pretty little thing like you will earn me lots of money", he spoke once again and followed with a loud crazed laugh. At that moment Kagome' s mind went completely blank, she now knew what was happening and what she was about to have to do. Her face scrunched up and her eyebrows lowered.

"NO !!" she screamed. When Naraku heard that word he immediately stopped his laughter and gripped tighter on the girls face.

" What did you say to me" he asked his face was serious as if daring her to answer. Kagome already knew she was going to get it, but she' d rather be beaten to death than to sell her body to some random man. The corner on her lips quirked up into a deifying grin, she knew it would piss him off but it was worth the look on his face.

" I...Said...NO", she got louder with every word.

Naraku started to frown " that's to bad..." he started as his hand slipped away from her face. Kagome let out a breath she didn' t know she was holding when suddenly she felt the car go into a complete stop and two masculine hands wrap around her neck. Naraku smiled when he saw the fear in Kagome' s eyes as he tightened his grasp on her.

She couldn' t breath and she started to drool her site was darkening and her life was flashing in front of her eyes. Kagome started to wonder _**am I going to die...is this my last time on earth...God if you can hear me please help**_. Tears started streaming down her face, and what seemed like hours were only seconds until he banged her head on the car window leaving a crack in it. He released her neck as she gasped for air and held on to the back of her head at the same time.

" Do as I say bitch...and know your place", he shouted. Still a little pissed, he slapped her in the face and jacked her up by her collar. " Do you understand me bitch...do you...huh !", he shook her while asking this.

" Y-yes", she whispered. Naraku grabbed her by both arms

" What I can't here you", Kagome started crying harder " answer me you stupid bitch !!" He popped her across the head in the same spot the hit the window.

" Y-Y-YES", she managed to get out.

" Yes what?", Naraku asked shaking her. She winced in pain and she absolutely hated the fact that she had to address Naraku in a curtain way.

" Yes daddy", her small shoulders shook as she continued to cry.

" That's what I thought." Naraku started smirking as he started the car and soon drove into a dark ally. Across from his car was a SUV parked with a man inside. Naraku got sick of hearing the girl sob next to him, he looked at her with an angry face.

" Oh shuuuut uuuup stupid bitch, all you gotta do his suck his dick and get my money.", he spoke as if it was nothing. Kagome looked at Naraku, then at the parked car, and back at the evil man next to her. There was no way in hell she was going to do something so _sick _and_ disgusting_.

" GO TO HELL !! ", she screamed as she tried to get out of the car, but Naraku grabbed her by her black locks and pulled her back towards him.

" If you don't do this...", Naraku paused for effect "...then I will fuck you and then I will kill you". Kagome could tell by his voice that this was no joke, she was really going to have to do this. She shook her head and Naraku smiled as he handed her the condom. " That's my girl", he whispered in her ear. She wanted to throw up just by listening to him.

She slowly got out of the car. She wiped the tears from her eyes realization flooded over her and she knew it was either this or death. Kagome stopped whipping her eyes when she noticed that the tears would never stop. She walked towards the SUV as slow as she could, praying to every God to save her from this situation.

* * *

Saota kept running until he could barely breath. He was walking thought the neighbor hood towards the abandon house at the end of the block but he did not expect to see a car in front of the house. **Damn what am I going to do now** he thought as he knelled down in the road in front of the house and started crying. **Where am I going to go now and where am I supposed to meet my sister**. Saota was so deep in crying that he did not notice the car coming his way until the person behind the wheel beeped their horn.

The little boy was like a deer caught in headlights. He was so frightened that he did not move he just stood there and waited to die. Saota closed his eyes and put his hands in front of him.

**hey sexy people (lol) Thank you all for reading I love love love you guys for that.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tell me what you think and should I put Kinky-ho (kykio) ((stupid slut)) in my story yes or no**

**I love you all for reading keep i up and please read the authors note**

**P.S I don't think that was a bad cliffy in this chappy and if I can get 5 more reviews I will have a new chappy by 10:00 pm tomorrow**

**Bye Bye ; )**

**Review this Story/Chapter**


	4. Escape

**Hey you guys I am so so so sorry that I haven't been able to write my story, but the computer I was using crashed so I was unable to do anything Again I suck ALLOT**

**I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing so thanks for that I love you all**

**I don't own Inuyasha because if I did he would be my man slave lol (man I wish I had a man slave)**

**Any who back to the story**

Inuyasha walked into his new room and set the box down beside his bed. His room was fully furnished, he had two black oak dressers and his walls were red. There were two nightstands on either side of his king size bed that lay right smack dab in the middle of the room. He pulled the box as close to him as he could, and opened the tape with his demon claws while peering inside.

The box was filled with some of his prized possessions. There was of his favorite porno movies, his favorit boxers they were silky black with red hearts (yes hearts) and last was a picture of his mother smiling. **Lately she hasn't been smiling at all** he thought as he place the picture on his night stand.

He looked at it for a while and the more he looked, the angrier he got. Even though Inuyasha loved his mother, he hated her. She was the reason he was hear. She never took care of him. The woman would have break down after break down until Inuyasha had to get taken away.

Sesshoumaru was the only one stable enough to take care of him for his father was off in Hawaii with some slut living it up, and his mother was in a mental Institute. The hanyou got so angry as he looked at the beautiful woman In the picture. " What happened?", he spoke softly to the picture. " You were fine until...", Inuyasha started to glare at the picture. " I couldn' t even make you happy".

The half demon lifted the frame of the picture and threw it across the room. It hit the wall loudly before clattering to the floor. Shards from the glass scattered every where accompanied by broken wood, the photo slid to his feet. This made Inuyasha feel better. He let out a sigh as he herd Sesshoumaru scream " STOP THROWIN' SHIT IN MY HOUSE...AND PICK IT UP".

Inuyasha burnt a hole through the floor with is eyes as he stared at where he knew the demon was standing " pick it up", he mimicked as he stomped over to the glass. " H-HEY INUYASHA...SHUT UP", the man down stairs screamed. The teen rolled his eyes as a remark and obediently cleaned the mess all the while mumbling something about stupid older brothers.

When he was finnished he walked Into the kitchen only to see Rin sitting on the counter giggling while Sesshoumaru was in between her legs his hand grasping tightly on her thighs whispering naughty things In her ear that Inuyasha totally could hear.

" Hehehe... Sesshy your so nasty", Rin barely managed to get out due to her giggling. Inuyasha just made fake gagging sounds while hunched over clutching his stomach and sticking his finger into his mouth.

He herd Sesshoumaru growl and he immediately knew it was directed towards him, shrugging it off, he decided that he was going to be a blocker and keep Fluffy from getting any nookie.

"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN...", he whined"...I'm sooooooooo hungry, would you please make dinner". Inuyasha fought back a smirk as he saw Rin click into her motherly instincts. She pushed the horny Sesshoumaru off of her as she jumped of the counter and looked at Inuyasha. " Aw of course i' ll fix you something to eat sweetly". Rin started towards the refrigerator as she decided to whip something up.

Sesshoumaru jumped at Inuyasha making him flinch then he walked passed him as if nothing happened, but when they were closest to each-other he whispered, "you will pay", in his deadliest voice before he walked In the living room to unpack more boxes.

"ooh i'm scared", Inuyasha muttered as he fallowed his brother into the living room and out the door. The smell of tears hit Inuyasha In the face. These necklaces suck he thought as he closed the door behind Him. He looked out side only to see a little boy crying In the road.

Thanks to his demonic powers he also herd the car that was about to run the stupid kid in the road over so he ran for the kid knowing that either he was going to save the child's life or die trying.

* * *

Kagome walked towards the SUV as slow as she could, but before she knew i,t she was already at the passenger side of the enormous vehicle (sorry I don't know my cars). Her hand shook as she edged it towards the door handle. The battered beauty got in the Strange mans ride and shut the door behind her.

The guy was really ugly he was absolutely every thing a girl wouldn' t want in a man (and if you do good for you) He was Short, fat, and stumpy. This guy was nearly bald, but he had a pathetic attempt of covering it up ( JUST SHAVE IT OFF). His face was old and had battle scares all over it and his back hunched a little. One of his eyes was slightly swollen thus making it appear to be smaller than the other one and he was dirty and greasy. If Kagome wasin' t scared she' d wonder how this guy had an SUV.

She broke down when she entered the car. Her shoulders, arms, and hands shook violently and a fountain of tears rushed down her face. " PL...PLE...PLEASE MR. DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS...DON'T DO THIS TO ME". Kagomes only response was the sound of her door locking. She looked at the door and then at the man and could not contain the scream that escaped her lips. She knew she was going to loose the most precious things to her. Her pride, her dignity, and worse her virginity were all gone down the drain and she could do nothing about It.

The man put the key in the ignition and started the car. This broke Kagome out of her crying " w-w-w-w-where are you taking me?". Kagome watch the man laugh the same way Naraku did " away", was his reply. Kagome looked in the back seat she was able to see a pair of handcuffs, rope, a knife and a shovel. I'm going to die was the only words in her mind,** but I won' t go with out a fight.**

Kagome turned towards the man so that her back was facing the window. Never had she been so glad that she was in a SUV instead of a car. She lifted up her shirt thus getting the mans attention he smiled she noticed this and started to untie the sweat pants she had on. The man couldn' t help but look and her and that's when she made her move.

Kagome kicked the guy right in his nose his head flew back and the car swerved on his side. Using the momentum of the car the brunette scooted forward and punched the weirdos bloody face. She slid between the chairs in the front seat and by the time the sick pervert recovered from the hit Kagome had the rope tightly around his neck she knew he was able to breath but barely so that's when she gave him his Instructions.

" You are going to keep going strait and stop the car at the next red light. When the man did as he was told Kagome spoke up once more. "Put the car in park", the man hesitated causing Kagome to tighten the grip on the mans neck. "DOIT", she screamed. The guy followed instructions. And Kagome choked him until he was unconscious. She then kicked the man out of the car and fanatically drove away to meet Saota. As she drove pass the familiar neighborhoods her mind was filled with anxiety and she could not think strait.

When she finally realized where she was, fear took over her as she saw there was a child in the road she slammed on breaks, but she was too close even the horn seemed to not get the child out of the road and when she noticed who the kid was there was only one thing to do and she was either going to save Saota or die trying.

**Well that's it for now I steal want to apologize for not having been able to write sooner please forgive me :( sorry**

**I was trying to make this story as real as possible so I'm going to have to cuss If you have a problem with the potty mouth that this story has then tough titties because that's life, but if I get any more reviews telling me to put the following crap in my story I will for there sakes ( #&) so review and let me know whats up**

**I love love love you all keep reading and reviewing**

**Bye Bye ; )**


	5. Rescued

**what up peoples i'm back (feel free to to cheer its fine by me) but for real i've been on my family reunion so I was gone , but i'm back with another chappy so please read an review.**

**I want to thank thank thank all my reviewers I love you all and keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: hey I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters so don't sue me ok**

**on with the story**

Kagome slammed on the breaks to the SUV and swerved the vehicle off the road trying to avoid hitting her little brother. She was so worried about Saota that she ran strait into a tree. Her body slammed forward into the steering wheel knocking all of the air out of her lungs.

She fell into the seat clutching her torso. Her breathing was raged and her entire body felt like it was asleep. The brunette held her eyes shut and blocked her face with her free hand as the glass from the wind shield shattered and scattered into tiny shards all over the front seats.

Inuyasha and Saota ran to the car to see if the driver was okay. The honyou ran to her door and opened it." Hey hey are you okay?", he asked as he scooped the girl into his arms. He could not tell if she was cut because her clothes covered most of her body and her hair was sprawled all across her face.

Kagome worked up enough energy to mutter something that if Inuyasha wasin' t half demon he wouldn' t have understood." S-Saota ", was all she could muster before she herd the man carrying her start to speak. " Rin...Rin !!" Inuyasha shouted.

In all the commotion Kagome had not realized her change of settings. Her body was still stinging but now she had the worst headache, due to her head injury. Rin came running out of the kitchen and she saw Inuyasha holding a girl and she looked banged up, there was a little boy behind him who was know shouting "Kagome" over and over again.

" What happened ?", Rin asked. Inuyasha was heading towards the guess room when he answered " She crashed into a tree" he stated as he rushed in the room and gently laid Kagome on the bed. He knew It couldn' t be too bad because she was still awake, but Rin was a nurse so he knew that she would know what to do.

" I need you two to leave", Rin demanded as she pushed them out. She closed the door and walked towards Kagome. " Can you tell me your name ?", she questioned. " kagome ", was her only reply she tried to nod her head but it hurt to bad.

" Okay...Kagome i' m going to have to take off your shirt to see if you have any cuts", Rin told her has she grabbed the hem of Kagomes shirt, but the teen pulled away. "do you have to see my body ?", Kagome asked not wanted Rin to see all her bruises.

" Yes now stop moving", Rin tried to help Kagome out of her shirt again, but she kept pulling her shirt back down. This kept on until Rin got frustrated" OKAY... that' s it I need to see if you are injured "Rin waited on Kagome to say something, but when she didin' t Rin spoke again " why won' t you let me examine you ?", she asked.

Kagome looked every where except for Rin' s eyes. " If I let you see will you not call the police ?", the young girl asked the older woman. Rin shook her head, she finally was able to get Kagome out of her clothing only to see a LOT of really fresh bruises. Rin already could tell that the majority of the marks that were on Kagomes body were not from the crash.

" Who did this to you ?", Rin asked as her eye contact never left Kagomes body.

" I don't"

" It' s okay Kagome I won' t tell". Rin interrupted

" M-My step dad", Rin notice Kagome flinch when she said it". " How long", Rin sat down by Kagome. " It started about five months ago when he lost his job" Kagome started to clutch her arms and Rin rapped her arm around her shoulders. " What about the little boy?", Rin asked assuming that Kagome knew him since he was screaming her name.

" Saota is his name... he' s my little brother...Naraku dosen' t hit him...yet, but I gave him money so he could run away... I-I almost hurt him", Kagome started crying as she thought about how she almost hit Saota with a stolen car. " Shhhhhhh... it' s alright", Rin cooed.

" I'll see if I can get Sesshy to let you guys stay here,but" Rin didn' t want to but she couldn' t just let this girl get hurt " I might have to call the police" Kagome immediately broke away from Rin " YOU CAN' T what if me an Saota get SPLIT up ?!.. I can' t let that happen.", Kagome shouted in a whisper. " Don' t worry Sesshy is a lawyer, he can help just... trust me", Rin stated.

Kagome started to relax a little. She thanked Rin as she put her shirt back on. " Does your body ache in any way", Rin asked as she continued to see if Kagome had any problems from the accident. " My head just hurts" said Kagome as she reached and felt the lump on the back of her head that formed from Naraku banging her head into the window.

Rin gave Kagome some ice and took a few pictures of her body before they went into the the living room where every one was waiting to discuss whats what.

* * *

Inuyasha sat next to Sesshoumaru on the couch in the living room. Across from them Rin sat next to Kagome on a box that was still taped up. Kagome stood next to Rin and in front of her stood Saota. " Well.." Sesshoumaru started " what happened ?", he looked over at Inuyasha and motioned for him to speak first.

Inuyasha let out a sigh " uhh... I went outside to get away from you...", he smiled when he thought back at why he wanted to get away from his brother"...and that' s when...", Inuyasha paused he could not let the humans know that he was able to smell the boys tears so he had to think quick"... I noticed that guy", he pointed towards Saota.

" Saota ", he herd the girl behind him say. " oooookay... anyway I saw the kid and I saw the car so I ran for the kid, but the car swerved into a tree", he finished bluntly not really wanting to waist time on details. He looked over at Sesshoumaru to see if he could read his expression, but soon gave up and looked at the boy called "Saota"." Why were you in the road anyway?", the half demon questioned.

Saota looked at Kagome as if asking for permission to answer. The girl just nodded and gave him a little smile. He looked back at Inuyasha " I was running away and I thought i' d never see Kagome again so I was distracted when the car came. " Why were you running away?", Inuyasha was curious about the answer. Saota looked at his sister once more this time she was a little hesitant in her nod " be-cause", he dragged the word out not knowing what to say" she told me to" He pointed at Kagome with his thumb.

This time Sesshoumaru asked the question " why' d you tell him to run away?". The teen looked towards Rin in a pleading manner Rin caught on " Well Sesshy", Rin said attempting to answer for the poor girl " Kagome and Saota live in an abusive family...".

" The bastard is NOT family!", Saota Interrupted " he' s a drunk, a ass whole, and a pussy for hitting my sister, but he definitely is not family." " Saota language", Kagome scolded even though she felt the same. Every one in the room (besides Kagome) Stared at Saota in shock at his little out burst. " Sorry", he muttered " but I meant every word." he finished looking at his sister.

" By the way..." Saota started to change the subject ".. where d' you get the car?", Kagomes eyes widened at the sudden question not going unnoticed by any one. Then her look of surprise changed into a look of anger at what Naraku tried to make her do. Then her eyes turned into a look of shame at what they would think of her if she told the truth.

" You stole a car?", Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face This chick is bad he thought and for some reason he liked that. Kagome shot a glance at the boy " It was either steal the car or be raped... witch would you have picked". Inuyasha' s smirk vanished.

" WHAT HAPPENED!?", Saota shouted " WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU !?", panic all across is features and Kagome hated that look.

" Nothing...don' t worry nothing happened.", she spoke as she pulled Saota in a hug " Nothing happened." she cooed.

" So..." Rin looked towards the demon she loved more than anything in this world "...can they stay?".

**So that' s it hope you guys liked it because i did the computer in working WOO HOO got to love that I am however very sorry that this chappy could not last longer but I got some ideas for the next one and it definitely will be longer**

**please please please review or I just might have to hunt you down lol seriously REVIEW**

**bye bye ;)**


	6. How do I look ?

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking too damn long to update. I kno it was ridiculous,but my computer was not working and i feel like such an ass so if you all could find it in your heart to forgive me i would forever be in your debt. But the chappy is out and I do do do want reviews pple REVIEWS. I want to thank all my reviewers but do not and I mean NOT ever right me a review like "it sucks" because first Your not telling me how to IMPROVE and second you being a fucking jerk off and i Aint finna have it. SO if ya aint got nothin nice to say then shut your fuckin mouth before a punch it. I promise you coward if you gave me your Information I'd probably respect you more but you just a pussy ass bitch with no life and goes around saying shit that aint Important so if you hate this story oh fuckin well..**

**Any way for you other Reviewers I love you all ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Inuyasha or the Crew or Kikyo would have died sooner and Kagome would have kissed Inuyasha more ; )**

**On with the story**

Kagome woke up in a strange bed. She had a shock of fight shoot through her before she realized that this would be her house for a while. She slid out of the bed and walked over to the door opening it just in time to witness a shirtless Inuyasha walking across her room. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she could not take her eyes of the eight pack the boy was sporting.

"Like what you see?", Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face. Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, normally she couldn' t stand cocky guys, but something about Inuyasha was different so she decided to play along.

"Maybe", she said as she walked past him as if he never existed. The hanyou was taken aback by her comment, he didn' t think she would be so confident, he liked it. Inuyasha followed her down stairs.

"Hey Kagome... how old are you?", he questioned hoping to start a conversation.

"I'm fifteen...but i"ll be sixteen around the time school starts up... you?", Kagome looked over her small shoulders to see Inuyasha' s face.

"I' m sixteen... what school do you go to?", for some reason he wanted to know more about this girl.

"I go to Shikon High..", she walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter while Inuyasha turned on the light"... you should be going there too"she said a smile forming on her delicate features. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at the tiles on the floor.

"Hey Inuyahsa... why do you stay with your brother instead of your parents?", Inuyasha walked to the refrigerator before he looked at Kagome.

"Umm... my dad didn' t want me... my mom..." His face became hard "... she' s...in a mental institute", he whispered quietly, but he knew Kagome could hear him.

"Oh... that sucks" she said the first think that came to her mind and mentally cursed her self.'Your supposed to make him feel better idi....' her thoughts where interrupted by his chuckling voice.

"Don' t sweat it, I guess every family is dysfunctional", they both laughed.

"You don' t know how right you are" Kagome said and her smile quickly died as she thought of the man she hated the most.

"I don' t mean to be rude Kagome, but what happened to your parents", Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but his face disapered behind the refrigerator door.

"You know... my best friend doesn't' t even know this much about me... for some reason your just really easy to talk to Inuyasha",Inuyasha smiled but Kagome couldn' t see. "Well my mom and my dad are dead, so we got stuck with my moms second husband Naraku".

"Sorry", Inuyasha said pulling the white grape juice and setting it on the counter.

"S' not your fault", she said coolly shrugging her shoulders as if she wasin' t hurt, but deep down cracking at the thought of her mothers death."Okay we need to talk about something less depressing", she said jokingly, but she was serious and Inuyasha could tell.

"So Inuyasha... ever had a girlfriend", she asked as a grin slipped across her face.

"Come on look at me", he said cockily spinning around as Kagome giggled.

"C'mon Inuyasha i'm serious", she whined and he thought it was cute, but his face flattened as he thought about his ex girlfriend for four years.

"I hate that bitch", his words laced with venom.

"Aww... poor Inupoo got his heart broken", Kagome jumped of the counter and pulled Inuyasha in a hug.

"Men don' t get there heart broken", he mumbled childishly enjoying the hug until she let him go.

"Oh puh-lease...", Kagome giggled "...what did she do, I already don't like her", Kagome got serious as she waited for Inuyasha to answer. Inuyasha sighed

"she cheated on me", he spat glaring at the ground as if the mastery girl was there.

"What a slut....and how' d you catch her?", the teen girl asked sounding less and less stared at Kagome for a few seconds as she patiently waited for him to speek.

"I was going to the movies with my mom.." he paused ,but quickly started talking again."...and she was there with another guy", Inuyahsa waited on Kagome to say something.

"Did you love her?", he was not expecting that.

"Yea", he whispered slumping over.

"Do you still love her", Kagome asked hiding her fear of the answer.

"Naw she' s just a chapter from my past", he said smoothly taking a sip of his drink. "What about you?", he asked.

"Huh?", Kogome asked pretending not to hear him.

"Well... did you have a... dude" he stared at Kagome as she swallowed down a large portion of her juice.

"Oh... actually I never had a boyfriend... guys don' t like me like that", she said softly.

"You lie!", Inuyasha shouted, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

"No, it' s true", Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her long raven hair was pulled into a messy pony tail that showed her beautiful face which didn' t have any bruises save for a few scratches. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that fitted her body nicely. She had to be a "c" cup, her waist was slim and she had wide hips. Her legs were unseen because she wore plaid pants.

"I' d bang ya", Inuyasha stated shrugging his shoulders and he couldn' t help but laugh at the look on Kagome' s face.

"I was just kidding", he lied trying to get her back to normal. She smiled as she pushed him letting her hands linger on his body without being to noticeable.

"Well, it' s getting that time...", Inuyasha stretch"...i' m going to bed...you really are beautiful though", he said as he walked out of the kitchen leaving the blushing girl behind.

'He thinks i' m.... beautiful?', she asked herself as she walked to her room. Kagome defiantly wouldn't' t get any more sleep tonight.

Naraku rolled his eyes at the weeping girl who stepped out of the car. He pulled out of the ally and started heading for the house where he would get rid of that stupid kid Soata. His cell phone rang and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey", he said seductively to the person on the other end. "Everything is going according to plan... I already got rid of the slut all I gatta do now is kill the brat and the money' s all ours...yea then we can finally be together.... okay bye".

Naraku pulled into the house he had been living at the past few years. He walked into the dark house and cut on the light. "S-o-a-t-a", he sung out expecting to see the little bastard run down the stairs. "SOATA!!!!"',he shouted getting impatient as he waited for the boy.

"SOATA...GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!", Naraku walked up the stairs only to find the boy gone. This only fueled his anger.'Where the hell is that little fuck', Naraku thought as he sat on the couch and turned on the small tv. He waited twenty minutes before he became impatient and went back inside his car. He roamed the streets looking for the boy and he almost ran over the man laying in the road. He was going to just ride past the dumb shit, but the man looked strangely familiar.

"HEY", he shouted at the man laying on the ground past out. This was the ass whole he had paid a grand to kill the bitch and now his lazy ass was knocked out on the ground with no Kagome in sight. Naraku kicked the man lying on the floor. The man coughed roughly as he pulled himself up.

"Wha..."

"Get cho ass up", Naraku shouted kicking the man again. "Where is she!", he shouted squatting towards the strange person still trying to gather himself.

"Y-You didn' t tell me she was strong. The man shouted forgetting his place. Naraku pressed his tentacle on the mans face.

"Did you forget who I am-what I am?", he questioned rapping the slimy limb around his neck reminding the man what he was capable of.

"You will find her", he whispered menacingly before releasing his grip on the man and getting back in his car.

Inuaysha woke up the next morning and took a shower. He put on black boxers and a white shirt as he walked down stairs for breakfast. Soata was just waring sweat pants, he already had a plate full of eggs, baken, grits, and pancakes. Kagome was across from him her hair was still wet and it clung to her face. She wore a white shirt with red and black "sexy" written all over it. She had on a red jacket and black high waist jeans. They were baggy on her because she wasn' t quite Rins size.

Rin was off today and she was planing on taking Kagome and Soata shopping since they had no clothes. She wore a yellow shirt with silver stars on the upper left chest and the lower right hip, baggy grey skinny legged jeans covered her legs, and yellow five inch open toed heals that showed of her manicured toes. Her arms had three bracelets each, two silver and one yellow. Her knee length brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail that made her look Kagome' s age and she tied with silver and yellow ribbons. She put on a long silver beaded necklace and rapped it twice around her neck and she wore a shorter yellow beaded necklace.

"Where you going' ", Inuyasha asked raising his brow at his brothers girlfriend.

"I' m going shopping", she squealed and clapped her hands together. Inuyasha smiled he knew how much Rin loved shopping.

"Ya' ll going too?", he asked Kagome and Soata and the nodded.

"You really don' t have to Rin, I mean..."

"I want to", Rin said in a that' s final tone and Kagome just nodded and thanked her. "Oh and You can find some shoes in my closet cause you aint goinn' no where waring those", Rin said pointing to the old white sneakers Kagome had on.

"I' ll take you Inuyasha said as he gestured for Kagome to fallow him.

They walked into the room that was decorated blue and red. There was a lump still sleeping in the bed and Kagome assumed it was Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha walked over to two double doors and slid them open only to reveal the biggest closet Kagome had ever seen.

"Wow", Kagome said softly as she walked into the room that was filled with clothes. There was a whole wall filled with Rin' s shoes. Kagome gawked.

"All these shoes...", Kagome whispered "...and she' s letting me ware them?", Kagome grabbed the red flats and put them on.

"How do I look", she said posing for Inuyasha. He smiled as he looked her up and down.

"You look real good", He said in a husky voice stepping close to Kagome before she paused him away and walked out of Rins closet and room.

They piled up in the car Rin in the front Saota next to her Kagome behind him and Inuyasha beside her. Rin turned on her radio and pulled out of the drive way.

"Okay ya' ll I' m gone take Soata Shopping and Inu can go with Kaggie", she said absently. Kagome looked out the window unlike her and Soata they lived in a rich neighborhood. Kids ran around with their parents sitting on the porch smiling, the family pet running and catching the stick, men moing the loans as there son raked the access grass. This was how life use to be peaceful, no worries, just nice.

They got to the mall and puled into the parking lot. "Here you go...", Rin said handing Kagome her credit card "...DON'T go crazy", she adding walking away with Soata. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at the quirky nurse as she walked away.

"Lets go", Kagome exclaimed as she literally dragged Inuyasha in the mall. They walked into the food court and the first store they saw was "Hot Topic", they walked into the store and Kagome walked to the shoes that were sitting on the rack. They where open toed sandles with a heal, it was a white shoe withe the outline of black skulls imprinted across it.

"I gatta have' m" she said softly before asking the employee if they had her size. Inuyasha just looked at her has she tried on the size seven shoes. They looked good on her patite feet and she had a bright smile as she looked at him.

"Would you go out with someone with these shoes?", she asked lifting her foot in the air.

"Hell yea...", he said sitting down by her and pulling her close to him. "...why you askin'", he said seductively in her ear. She tried her best not to blush as she playfully pushed him away from her and taking of the shoes.

"Definitely getting these", she said under breath, but loud enough for him to here as she got up and walked to the bangles on the other side of the room that matched her shoes.

The next store they went to was "Rave", "Let me pick you something to ware", Inuyasha said turning towards the girl beside him. Kagomes eyebrows furrowed.

"You wanna pick me something to ware....hm", she said placing her and on her chin and looking up.

"I' m NOT gay", Inuyasha said reading her mind. "I just wanna see you in something..." he trailed of and Kagome put her hand on her hips.

"Naw, you want me to look slutty", she corrected and Inuyasha looked shocked.

"Do you really think ME Inuyasha.."

"Yea", she blurted smirking at the boy he smiled.

"Yea I would have, but I promise it won' t be slutty", he said raising his hand. Kagome gave him a harsh look before she nodded and he diapered behind a rack of clothes. Kagome sat down on a cushioned seat and waited for Inuyasha to return. He came back with at least five different outfits and she went into the changing room to try them on.

The first outfit was a green shirt and a black vest, she had on black skinny legged jeans with a green fade that were tight at the top and baggy at the bottom and he handed her green flats with a black buckle. It fit Perfectly and she was surprised when she looked in the mirror.

"How' d you know my size?", she asked looking at Inuyasha as he shrugged.

"Well..?", she asked turning around and he nearly fell "Those jeans", he said unconsciously before shivering. He did not know Kagome had such a nice ass.

"What?", she asked trying to see if she heard him right.

"You look great", he stammered before pushing her back into the dressing room.

The next outfit Kagome wore was a white button up lace shirt with a black outline and a large black belt. She had om a black skirt that was about an inch above mid thigh and she had on black ankle boots that had a heal and where laced up with black ribbons. She walked out slowly ashamed of her bruised that were still very noticeable.

" So...?", she asked softly, standing as close as she could to the dressing room door so that no one could see her save for Inuyasha.

"Fine as hell", he said smiling suggestively at her.

"What about the bruises?", her vioce was soft, she looked down at the floor her eyes every where, but his.

"What bruises?", Inuyasha asked not trying to be funny the last thing he noticed were the horrible bruises on her legs. She nodded and went to try something else on.

One mistake was to get Kagome so many shorts. Every time she modeled for him, he would complement her on how good she looked, but all she would do was ask him about her bruises. The last outfit she wore was a bathing suite It was a three piece with an army print, but the skirt was just black.

"Inuyasha... I' m not comming out!", she shouted as she looked at her self in the mirror.

"But I wanna see", he shouted back and a few heads turned his way.

"I' ll let you come in, but I' m not comming out", she said opening the door wide enough just for Inuyasha to slide in. She had small cuts on her stomach from the crash and the bruises were worse. Black and purple bloches decorated her pail skin.

"How do I look", her voice cracked and she was looking at herself in the mirror tears rolling down her soft cheeks. Inuyasha could see it in her stormy eyes. She hated herself, the way she looked at herself in the mirror he could tell.

"Beautiful", Inuyasha said grabbing one of her small hands. "But what about..".

"I don' t care about the bruises...", he said pulling her in a tight hug "...every thing about you is beautiful", he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Inuyasha", she whispered hugging him back**.**

**OK that' s it and I 'm trying to make my chappies longer but it's hard so yea review review review and don't forget review yea so I have nothing els to say so..**

**Bye Bye : )**


	7. Hurtful memories

**Hey ya' ll, I got a knew chappy up don't worry i like this so I'll never quit**

**I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. **

**I really don't have much to say so...**

**... on with the sorry**

_That' s my boy..._

_ ...I' ll always love you..._

Inuyasha sat on his floor, leaning on the wall as he tuned out the shouts and cries booming in the next room. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME !!!", his father roared. "I' M SICK... SO SICK OF THIS SHIT", loud stumping could be heard.

"WHAT, YOU GONE LEAVE!!!", Inuyasha flinched when her heard his mothers cracked voice. She had been crying a lot lately. "WHERE YOU PLAN ON GOING, HUH!!?", he could hear his mother running after his father. "Please", for the first time in hours her voice was soft, but broken. Inuyasha could picture his mother clinging to the man who had so many times threatened to walk out that door, so many times he' d fail to leave. Inuyasha could see his father look into his mother's deep brown eyes. "Don't go", his mother pleaded quietly.

His heart stopped when he heard that door close, he couldn' t breath. He peeked out of the crack of his room door, only to find his mother sitting on her knees, her arms hung at her sides, delicate fingers dug into the fabric of her long flowing skirt that draped over her legs. She stared blankly at the closed door.

"He' s gone", her soft voice carried through the emptied room. "He' s g-g-gone", her small shoulders started to shake. Her small hands covered her ashamed face. "he...", her words formed into a depressed wail. She stood up, knocking down any item she could get her hands on. She glided through the house destroying everything in sight.

"Mom....", Inuyasha called, slowly walking up to the hysterical woman "...mom", he grabbed her in an attempt to keep her from vandalizing their home. She swung her hands at him trying to push him away. Her weak fists pounded on his chest.

"He' s gone", she mumbled over and over again. The beating of her fists died away as she slowly embraced her son.

_ ...M_a_ma loves you, always Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha slowly opened his heavy eyes. A bitter taste lingered on his tongue. He hated dreaming, especially of her. He subconsciously rested his sweaty palms above the scar on his left shoulder. He pulled out the picture of the smiling woman. She was so happy... why couldn' t he make her smile. He cursed his self, why did he have to have _his_ face. Inuyasha slowly sat up and peered at his clock - 3:53 - he sighed, this had been his third time awaking that night.

* * *

Kagome lay next to Saota on the large bed. Her slender digits buried into his brown tresses. "Kagome", she snatched her hand away, all this time she thought he' d been asleep.

"Yes?", she asked softly. She could feel Saota cuddle into her and she instinctively rapped her arm around him. She treated him as if he were her own, that' s how her mom would want it.

"I like it here...", Kagome smiled softly in the dark, she liked it as well. "But..", Saota started "whats next", Kagome let out a breath of air she had no clue she had been holding. What exactly was next? She hated to think about it and it killed her that he thought about it, but they couldn' t, wouldn' t expect to live at the Takahashi' s forever, their hospitality would run out, right.

"We' ll go to Sango' s", Kagome said breezily, thanking every God that Saota could not see her worried face in the darkness. Truth be told, Sango didn' t even know that Naraku was abusive. Kagome was relieved to feel the tenseness in Saota' s body drain away.

Unlike Saota, Kagome wasn' t able to sleep peacefully. She' d nod in and out, her mind filled with various emotions. She thought about what she would do if the ever had to leave the sanctuary of this home. Her mind pondered on weather she should stay or leave with Saota in the midst of the night. Every thought led her to that mysterious boy with the beautiful violet eyes.

How could she do this to herself, She definitely had mixed feelings for the gorgeous boy. As sweet as he was, as funny as he was, part of her felt disgusted with herself for even considering the thought of being with him. After all the beatings she had been through, she was willing to trust again, and as much as she hated herself, she was starting to trust again. Her mind reeled back to the dressing room and her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of rose. _He said he thought I was pretty_, she pulled the covers up to her chin.

_ It' s only a matter of time..._Kagome hated this part of herself. That small voice of reasoning in the back of her head, the small voice that didn' t trust men, the small part that feared men and would leap forth every time one came by. _He' s no different, He' s just_ _ganna break the bits and pieces of a heart you have left._ Kagome' s warm smile melted from her face._ Don' t be so naive and stay away from him._ Kagome knew this voice was right, but...

* * *

_...You, your worthless..._

_...I hate you, especially your face..._

"I' m ganna be gone for a couple of days", Inutaisho said softly as they sat at the dinner table. Inuyasha' s mother, Izayoi, dropped the fork that she held in her hands.

"Your... leaving?", she asked her whisper carried across the room. "Where?", Inutaisho became tense.

"I have business", he answered. The look on his face similar to a glare as his slanted eyes landed on Izayoi. Inuyasha slowly turned to his mother, her face somber. She bit her lip softly and Inuyasha could tell she wanted to cry. He knew that she knew his fathers secret. Hell, he could smell the guilt wafting in the guys aroma, the sent of cheep whore. Why was his father such an ass? How could the man who said he loved her so many times, the man who' d said he' d _kill_ just to see her smile, be the same bastard sitting at the table, smelling like God knows who.

"On a...business trip", her voice dripped with skepticism. She humphed rolling her eyes at the lie that crawled out of his mouth. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable, so out of place. He hated times like these and loathed his father for causing them. There was going to be an argument, a big one and Inuyasha couldn' t help but feel his father meant for it to be that way.

"Who are you going with", Izayoi' s voice was surprisingly calm. She sat her chin on her hands looking at the man sitting across from her. Her lips held a small frown that didn' t suit her normally smiling face.

"Some men", he replied quickly, too quickly as if it had been rehearsed. Izayoi nodded slightly glancing down in the lower left corner before staring back at her husband.

"Some men?", she laughed bitterly "And I supposed they don' t have a name", sarcasm rolled off her tongue. Inutaisho looked at her harshly, but Inuyasha assumed he was just buying time while he thought up a well enough lie.

"Uzamaki, Yagami, Shoma, and Himora of course", he smirked at the woman as her frown deepened. Inuyasha just sat there, his mouth agape not only had he lied ,but he pulled a bunch of anime names right out of his ass.

"BULL SHIT!!!", she screamed slamming her hands on the desk. She broke right in front of them, tears fell down her cheeks and splashed on the table. She stayed in her position, leaned over. Her breathing was raged and her face was red with anger, teeth grinding. "I love you, love you_ so _much...", she took a large intake of breath "...but you can' t keep doin this shit to me!", both father and son stared wide eyed at Izayoi.

"You say you love me?", Inutaisho yelled standing up, his chair sliding back behind him. Izayoi looked shocked.

"You ganna ask me that!?.. you really ganna ask", she threw her shaky hands in her tangled hair.

"If you love me, then stop accusing me of stupid shit!", Inutaisho shouted. Izayoi held her breath as she brought her hands down to her heart, squinting at the slob standing in front of her.

"You', her voice was barely above a whisper" you!", she swung blindly at Inutaisho, hitting him as hard as she could. Inuyasha ran and grabbed his mom, she fell and began weeping on the floor. Inuyasha looked at his mother as she sobbed at his feet. He almost threw-up when he saw her crawl over to Inutaisho.

"I' m s-so s-s-sorry", she cried rapping her arms around his feet. "PLEASE, Please, please....don' t go", her voice became more pleading with every word. Inutaisho sunk down to the whimpering woman. Inuyasha watched as he placed his hand on said womans face and kissed her.

"I' ll come back", he breathed and her eyes widened. She shook her head in the negative as he started to stand.

"you you you you you you you CAN' T", she shouted reaching out to him. Inuyasha's eyes sharpened. "Inutaisho!", he stopped tuning back towards the wreck crumpled on the ground "you said...you said you' d never leave me", a single tear slipped past the barrier she was trying to regain.

"I'll come ba-". Inuyasha punched the old man in the face. Not even giving his father a chance to understand what was happening, or a chance to stumble for that matter, he delivered yet another blow to the man he called father.

"You bastard!!", he shouted attempting at hitting the man again only to receive one to his gut. Inuyasha hunched over, clutching his stomach in his hands. Using that as an opening, Inutaisho punched Inuyasha in his face, falling to the floor he grabbed the rug under his fathers feet and pulled, causing him to fall and hit his head on the glass night stand next to the door. Inuyasha ponced on his father, not caring that he was bleeding, or that he was unconscious. Inuyasha couldn' t hear his mother calling his name, he couldn' t feel her hands as they struggles and failed at pulling him off of his prey, he never heard her dialing 911 or the police sirens that blared from the squad car, however he could feel the cool metal of the cuffs that were rapped around his wrists.

_...I hate that face, it's just like your fathers..._

..._there is more to this tragic story._

_

* * *

_

Kagome gave up on trying to fall asleep. Her mind wouldn' t stop, all she could think of was that same damn argument within herself._ Why is this even hard for you, you already know, besides what if he' s an ass just like Naraku?** No, Inuyasha is nothing like Naraku he' s...sweet - **So was Naraku, don' t you remember?! All men are the same, **but Iuyasha is different - **What the... are you defending him? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk, did Naraku hit you too hard_..._**now you wait just a damn minute, don' t you even dare go there - **ooh did I strike a nerve, why can' t I go there huh... huh? Inuyasha will lie to you, he will hurt you, and then... he will beat you.** No no no no - **yes yes yes! **Stop it, just stop it - **why? Afraid i' m true?_

Kagome brought her hand to her head. She didn' t want to think anymore, sliding out of her bed she trudged over to the door and slowly opened it. She felt like shit when she noticed that no-one was there. Part of her wanted to see him, standing there with that condescending smirk and no shirt. She sighed deeply, her delicate shoulders hunched as she slowly made her way down the stares. Hope sprung into her, the light was on, someone was in the kitchen and she actually wanted it to be Inuyasha.

Kagome peered into the kitchen and her entire body froze. Not only was it not Inyasha, but it was Sesshoumaru and Rin clearly making out. Rin sat on the island counter her arms elbow deep in Sesshoumaru' s black tresses.(He ain' t that stupid, he knows better then to not ware his necklace ^_^) He filled in the space between her thighs. One arm hidden beneath her blouse, the other rested on a lower body part that was definitely underneath her knee length skirt, that was now hiked up around her hips.

Sesshoumaru broke their heated kiss as his tongue roamed down her tan neck. Rin hissed, as she slid her hands down the front of his exposed , which Kagome had to admit, was better than Inuyasha's chest as she leaned back on the counter, placing the arch of her feet on it' s edge. "Sesshy baby", she moaned as his hand kept moving under her skirt.

"Yea?", his deep voice asked as his other hand skillfully worked on his pants. LEAVE!!! Kagome' s mind roared, but her eyes wouldn' t let her.

"I want some dick", WHOA!!! LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE!!! Kagome ripped herself from the erotic scene as she quietly ran up the stairs. Her heart was pounding and her sex was aching. She had gotten turned on from the two and had no idea how to fix it. There was now no way she would be getting any sleep, but at least she wasn' t thinking of Inuyasha.

* * *

_...you ungrateful little bastard..._

_...do you enjoy seeing me unhappy..._

One... two... three... four... four months Inuyasha stayed at a juvenile detention center A.K.A hell. He was sentenced to this place after three weeks of court. His charges were battery and first degree attempted murder. Fortunately he wasn' t pleaded guilty for the later one, but his luck ran out for the battery. He had to come hear for the first part of his punishment and he also would have anger management for a year._ Goody_ he couldn' t wait for that.

So know here he was in this fucking center, with the most annoying people in the world and he wasn' t even fifteen yet. All his time hear, he' d think about the woman who didn' t even visit him or he' d stick to the walls. Never wanting to be noticed, he would observe the idiots that surrounded him. Week after week, day after day, hour after hour of this bullshit, and he was free, finally free and would be able to see how things were at home.

He smiled for the first time ever since the _fight_ as he watched the familiar houses pass by. The taxi pulled Into his parking lot and he happily got his little belongings and walked to the door. The house smelled of fresh tears and blood. Inuyasha dropped his suitcase at the door as he ran towards the room where the scent was strongest.

_Bathroom_

Inuyasha burst open the door, not bothering to see weather it was locked or not. He screamed at the scene. His mother lay there, by the toilet in a puddle of her own dried blood, tiny cuts were all over her body and she clutched a razor in her small hands. Izayoi weakly looked over at her son who was lifting her up. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Inutaisho, your back".

_...so fuckin' pathetic._

Inuyasha laid in his bed, thoughts of his mother were killing him, cutting the wounds that seemed to never heal. He wiped another lonely tear as all the pain echoed through his mind. Then it hit him like a semi truck, Kagome' s scent, and boy was she....ready. She smelled like vanilla, and he could tell she was.... Like a puppy the followed the alluring aroma until he was standing right in front of her, staring her down.

* * *

**Yea I know what your thinking, This chapter is short and I'm sorry, but I needed to leave you guy' s on a reason to wanna keep reading. Oh yea feel free to call me an ass whole for taking years to post too.**

**Now that i' m done with that, I might as well tell you guys that I will try my best to get the next chapter as fast as I can, but a high school girl can only work so fast, any who you better believe that I will have another story coming to you when I finish writing it, that way posting it will ba hell of a lot easier. For a hint: it is for all Naruto Hinata fans out there.**

**Last I whould appreciate it if yall go to my fav author list and check out my gurl Shanchan92' s story "Expelled", it' s really good, the first chapters are a little slow but read it, it' s really good honest and i'm not saying that as a friend. Warning it' s not a fanfic.**

**wow that was a long note, almost forgot please review.  
**

**bye bye ^_^**

* * *


End file.
